Here I am
by Amity-Star
Summary: [Complete] It's been ten years since Psyche's death and the Autobots have arranged an anniversary party. Short final chapter in dedication to my Grandfather.
1. Part One

Here I am.  
  
By Amity-Star.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Armada, but I own the plot and the character Psyche.  
  
~^*^~ Part I: A Wish Come True. ~^*^~  
  
The room was white. Not the white of fluffy clouds on a summers day, nor the white of pure light; but a white of blandness, or questionuety. Alexis felt a pang of uneasiness. She didn't like visiting hospitals, she dreaded getting her needles done at school let alone go to the pharmacy.  
  
She sat next to a bed that had a human stick for an occupant. The girl had thin, unhealthy blonde hair that was sprawled around her head like an angel's halo. She is an angel, Alexis thought as she smiled. She place the daisies that she had brought with her in a crystal vase and placed in on the bedside table, moving some 'get-well' cards that littered and decorated the cover of the metal table top.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Alexis asked as the girl gave her a smile. That seemed to brighten the world. Her brown eyes were riddled with pain and sadness, a great sadness of a dying girl.  
  
"Sick. I'm getting worse Alex, you and I both know it. I see it every time my mum comes in; I see it in her eyes, all that pain and sadness, you'd think that mum chipped a nail or something." The girl put in with a laugh. The smile seemed to melt away from her face and her eyes had a faraway look in them. "I'm kinda scared. I mean, I believe in God and all, but is there a Heaven or Hell? Is there another side? It's just really confusing and scary." The girl put in as she sat up on her elbows, the smile returning to her face.  
  
Alexis nodded. Oh, how many a time had she gone over the same question in her mind, she had lost count. Was there a Heaven? Was there a Hell? Like Psyche had said, it was all just so confusing. She knew her friends life was drawing to a close; every day her strength left her and in it's place stood an old, fragile lady. She was a fragile word, that only ever got see the world through a window, a stranger to reality and real life. "I wish that I able to meet real life robots. Not the prototypes that they have up at the Observatory. But the real ones, like the Boomers from Bubblegum Crisis." Psyche said, snapping Alexis out of her revere.  
  
Alexis sunk down in her chair, her eyes wandering out of the window, rain pelting the window and the world outside. The wish her friend had just told her had struck the human Autobot off guard, her mind spiralling with some possibilities.  
  
"I'm getting discharged tomorrow, you know, to say good-bye and see things for the last time." Psyche said as her eye-lids started to droop down and eventually close. Alexis took this as a sign to leave and, after brushing the tears that had escaped from her eyes, left the room, and slowly made her way outside, towards a yellow sports car that bore a red marking on its bonnet.  
  
Opening the door and sliding inside, she layed her head back against the seat and thought for a moment. "Hey Alexis." Came a voice that seemed to come from the car itself.  
  
"Hot Shot, can you please take me to the Base, I need to ask Optimus a really big favour." Alexis asked as Hot Shot obliged and roared off the turn-off for the base, the dirt trail leading them to an outcropping of rocks and cliffs.  
  
~*~  
  
Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, stood, processing the request the small human had asked of him.  
  
Her best friend and cousin, Psyche Winter, was dying from cancer, a human disease that had no cure. Her wish: to meet real live robots.  
  
"Please Optimus, she only had two weeks at the most to live; it's her dying wish." Pleaded Alexis as she sat in the palm of his hand. Tears glistening on her cheeks.  
  
A dying wish. Optimus had heard a lot of those from soldiers that had died in his arms, usually requesting to kill their killer or just beat the other side. But this was different. This was a being that was slowly dying from a parasite that was slowly eating her, slowly killing her. This was a teenager, not a warrior, not a prisoner of war, but innocence. He had to help this girl.  
  
"Alexis, arrange with Psyche's family that she will be staying at your home for a few days. She's coming to be with us for a while." Optimus said as Alexis's face lit up and he placed her down on the ground and watched her scamper off.  
  
~*~  
  
Psyche was wearing a crimson red blouse with dark blue jeans and sneakers. She was brushing her hair when Alexis walked in wheeling in a wheelchair. "Hey, I thought my mum was taking me home." Psyche said as she sat down in the wheelchair.  
  
"Well, your gonna be staying with me for a few days. But first we need to stop off somewhere else and from then it's up to you. Oh yeah, and you have to wear this blind-fold." Alexis said as she wrapped a thick black piece of material over her friends eyes.  
  
"Ooo. Cool, a surprise." Psyche said with mock childishness as Alexis steered her to sit in a car of some sort.  
  
"Okay, now stay here, I need to return the wheelchair and promise me that you won't look." Alexis said as she grabbed Psyche's pinkie and waited for her to shake it. "Take your hand out from behind your back so I can see that you won't cheat." Alexis said as Psyche sighed and took her hand out from behind her back and revealed that she had indeed crossed her fingers.  
  
Smiling, Alexis stood up and walked away hurriedly, retuning two minutes later. "Hmm. I think I'm going to sit in the back, I don't really trust you." Alexis said as she slid in next to her cousin and buckled in.  
  
The engine started and the car moved out of the parking-lot. "Um, Alexis? Who's driving?" Psyche asked as a bit of fear showed itself in her voice.  
  
"I am." Came a male voice.  
  
"Who are you? You don't sound familiar." Psyche said as the male voice laughed.  
  
"My name's Hot Shot." Came the voice who was revealed to be the source.  
  
"Oh." Psyche said as she leaned back in to the seat and closed her sleepy eyes from behind the blind-fold.  
  
They drove in silence for about five minutes but then stopped, the sound of the engine echoing around outside as Alexis stepped out and guided Psyche outside. "Are we in a cave?" Psyche asked as a strange yell of 'transform' reached her ears and Psyche turned in the direction that she thought Alexis was in.  
  
"Now, off comes the blind-fold." Alexis said as she stepped behind Psyche and removed the blind-fold.  
  
Psyche blinked repeatedly at the large and very metal figure infront of her. She gaped at the creature. It was well over a hundred feet high to say the least and he was grinning down at her. "Hey! Nice to meet ya Psyche!" it grinned as it knelt down infront of the girl.  
  
"Psyche, this is Hot Shot, the Autobot." Alexis said as Psyche didn't something unexpected, she burst out crying.  
  
~I saw the sun for the first time today  
  
It's been so long I thought you'd gone away  
  
And now I feel as though I've been here before  
  
Once again my friend  
  
I'll see you til the end  
  
Here I am this is me  
  
What you get is what you see  
  
Look around I am free  
  
And there are no fears in me  
  
Here I am  
  
At times the world it seems too scary so  
  
I don't know where I'm heading  
  
And I don't know where I'll go  
  
I know it's not as bad as it seems to me  
  
Once again my friend  
  
I'll see you 'til the end~  
  
~^*^~  
  
Amity-Star: Well, this is the first part. Just completely random, but all planned out. Anyway, please read and review.  
  
DEDICATED TO ALL THOSE THAT HAVE LOST A LOVED ONE, OR KNOW A LOVED ONE WITH CANCER. 


	2. Part Two

Amity-Star: Sorry for the long wait. But here it is.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Armada, but I do own the plot and Psyche and I also own Bubbles.  
  
~^*^~ Part II ~^*^~  
  
The corridors were long and silver with the large sheets of metal on metal. Psyche had to stop and clutch her heart; it was all too much.  
  
Alexis noticed this and stopped behind Hot Shot. "Are you all right?" she asked concerned for her cousins safety.  
  
Psyche smiled and nodded her head. "I'm alright. It's just, wow, robots. Thank you so much Alexis. Thank you so very much."  
  
Alexis saw the fresh wave of tears in her cousins eyes and hugged her. Hot Shot witnessed this and fought the tremendous urge to cry his spark out. "Here, let me give you guys a lift." He said grinning as he scooped up the two female humans carefully and walked to wherever he intended to go.  
  
"Does Rad and Carlos know about this place?" Psyche asked as Alexis nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you. It's just that I, we, promised the Autobots that we wouldn't tell anyone about them, and well, I just couldn't break that." Alexis said as she looked down.  
  
"Alexis, I understand that so much. A promise is a very special thing; believe me, I've made one to mum and I want to fulfil it. but I know that won't happen." Psyche said as she smiled through her tears.  
  
Hot Shot turned a corner and stopped infront of a large door. Inputting some codes or something into it, the door slowly opened to reveal a dark room. That was until the room was erupted in light and loud yells of 'SURPRISE' and a strangled 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY' issued around the room and there stood the rest of the Autobot team, along with the four human boys, all wearing party hats with the mini-cons.  
  
"Surprise, Psyche." Alexis smiled as Hot Shot placed the two down on the ground.  
  
Psyche looked around the room and smiled. There was a big banner in the back with the words painted in gold and silver 'WELCOME PSYCHE TO THE AUTOBOT TEAM!'. "Thankyou all. Thank you so much." She stuttered as Alexis wrapped her arms around her shoulders and led her over to the team and humans, all eager to say their greetings and welcomes.  
  
~*~  
  
Slowly a week passed with many adventures of mini-con hunting. Psyche had made a dramatic recovery, almost as if she never even had the cancer. Now, sitting comfortably infront of the large computer, she gazed up at it and watched with a grin as the Autobots whooped the Decepticons butts, again!  
  
Five minutes or so later, the said allegiance of Transformers entered the room, carrying the mini-con panel that didn't glow.  
  
"Hey, Psyche, we need your help." Hot Shot said as he picked up Psyche and place her on the Transformer sized table and place the mini-con panel down next to her.  
  
"What's wrong? Why won't it wake up?" Psyche asked as she crouched down next to the panel and observed it.  
  
"Well, we have a sneaking suspicion that the mini-con only reacts to human touch." Optimus said as Psyche stood up. "Only some of them do that though, and this one has to be about the fourth one." He continued.  
  
"Really?" Psyche asked as she knelt down beside the mini-con. "So that means that if I awaken this mini-con, it'll be like Alexis and Grindor?"  
  
Optimus only nodded his head and a smile appeared on the girls face. Touching the surface of the cool metal gently, a rainbow coloured light suddenly engulfed her body and infront of her stood a mini-con that resembled Swindle only a light shade of blue with pink coloured optics.  
  
[Did you awaken me?] It asked as Psyche smiled. "Yes, I did. My name is Psyche. What's yours?"  
  
[Bubbles] the mini-con informed the team as Psyche's smile broadened.  
  
"Well Bubbles, welcome to the Autobot team."  
  
~^*^~  
  
Amity-Star: Sorry to leave it like that, but yeah. I'm predicting that this is not going to be a whole long chapter fic, so maybe a quartet? Don't know. Neeways, R&R and thank you for your support.  
  
*Blessed Be!!!  
  
DEDICATED TO ALL THOSE WHO'S LOVED ONES HAVE CANCER!!! My regards to them and the best of luck in the future. 


	3. Part Three

Amity-Star: Hi. Sorry for the late (VERY) late up-date, but I have been really busy. Who would have thought that year 10 would be so hard? So much homework! FEAR THE HOMEWORK!!! RUN!!!!

**Starscream: You've had far too many Push Pops haven't you?**

Amity-Star: well. . .

**Optimus: Oh Primus. **

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Armada, but I do own the plot, no matter how sad (as in sob, sob) it is, and I also own Psyche.

****

* * *

  


A blue blur sped through the halls of the Autobot base, a long yell of excitement trailing behind it. Turning corners rapidly, the tiny blue mini-con with it's human partner laughed and beeped with happiness. No weariness showed on Psyche's face. No sign of pain plagues her eyes. She looked perfectly healthy.

Taking a corner without looking, mini-con and human nearly crashed into a giant transformers foot. "Hey! Watch what you're doing!" Scavenger said in his gruff voice as he bend down on one knee and watched as the human helped her partner to stand up, laughing when they tumbled over one another.

"Sorry Scavenger. We were having too much fun. I guess we got carried away." Psyche smiled as Bubbles, the tiny blue mini-con, transformed into her alt mode of a formula-1 race car.

Speeding down the hall and soon out of the optical vision of Scavenger, Bubbles really put the pedal to the metal and they flew throughout the base in a constant race of speed with nothing really.

Scavenger stood and looked at the spot where Psyche once stood, only for brief moments before. _She is one lucky girl to have such a good cousin and friend._Scavenger thought as he seemed to remember something just before Psyche had jumped onto the back of the mini-con.

Replaying the bit of memory from his memory chip, his frown seemed to turn into a sad, regret filled smile. _Alexis and the others are sure going to miss her when she's gone._

* * *

  


Psyche grinned and held out her hands. "See, Alex, nothing is behind my back." She smiled slyly and Alexis looked at her wearily. A sudden excited smile lit her face and she pointed to behind her cousin.

"Don't look now, Psyche, but I think you just blew your cover." Alexis grinned and proceeded to tackle Psyche.

Both tussled on the floor, one in tears from laughing so hard and other from biting her tongue. "STOP IT!!! PLEASE ALEXIS!!! STOP IT!! YOUR KILLING ME!!!" Psyche yelled out as every bot and human in the room turned and looked at what was so funny.

Finally releasing her tortured cousin, Alexis stood up and caressed her chin. "You hit me!" she said as she faced her cousin.

"_You_were killing me! How was I to defend myself?" Psyche said as she folded her arms across her chest and puffed her chest out.

Alexis stood in mock horror at Psyche. "You stole my hair ribbon. I wanted it back and when I asked you to hand it back to me you said you didn't have it."

Psyche then seemed to remember the reason for their little play fight and looked in her back jean pocket. "Hey! I swear I don't have it now! What happened to it?" she asked to no one in particular.

Alexis pointed to behind Psyche once more and laughed when her cousins eyes narrowed in her famous yet cheesy impersonation of Clint Eastwood. "I'll give you till the count of three. . ."

Bubbles looked down at the white ribbon in her hands and seemed to do the mini-con equivalent of gulping. Slowly, with a shaky hand, she handed back to the ribbon and raced out of the room faster than Jet Fire running at the sight of Billy barfing.

Psyche turned to the group of Transformers and humans in the room and shrugged. "What? Was it something I said?"

* * *

  


Optimus stared at the computer screen infront of him, unable to concentrate. He had spoken with Psyche earlier that week after noticing her alone and clutching her head as if in pain. . .

Optimus opened the doors to the control room and found Psyche holding her head and wincing some. Her face was pale and she was grimacing. "Psyche, is something the matter?" he asked quietly as to not scare her.

Psyche looked up puzzled for a moment before flinching. "Optimus, how long have you been standing there?" she asked hesitantly as she composed her self, sealing away the pain for her personal time.

"Long enough to know that you are getting worse. Why haven't you told anyone? Why haven't you asked Red Alert to work on a cure?" Optimus asked, fighting down the pain filled fury about why she hadn't seeked help.

Psyche looked down for a moment but then looked up, a small smile on her face. "The reason is because it is too late. Even if there was a cure, I really don't want it." She paused, thinking of what to say next. "Optimus, you have to understand. I feel as though I was put on this Earth for one reason. It is unclear to me right now, but I know when the time comes, I will know." She finished quietly, her smile seeming to leave her face and return with that grimace of pain. "Please promise me you won't tell Alexis or the others? If they find out, it will be on their own or when I am gone. Just please, that is all I ask of you and to look out for Alexis when she most needs it."

Optimus looked down at the human that seemed to have an age of wiseness, seemingly unfit for a young, dying girl. Smiling from beneath his face-mask, he picked her up and nodded.

Psyche returned the favour by smiling one of her famous smiles and saying nothing more.

Optimus looked back at the memory and tapped absentmindedly on the table. Psyche seemed to open everyone up during these last few weeks. He had even seen Scavenger walking around with a smile on his face which was highly unlike him.

Psyche seemed to be the teams chocolate when anyone was feeling down or needed someone to lean on. But the biggest question remained to Optimus, what would happen when the reason for their happiness would soon disappear?

* * *

  


Psyche sat in bed, dead tired to the world. Her lap-top screen was the only source of light in her dark room and seemed to accentuate the dreary pfft-pfft of the rain on her window.

Her head was alive with pain as the little Drummer Boy seemed to have moved a band into her mind and start a rock concert. It was also a constant reminder of her illness.

Out of some gut instinct Psyche ignored the pain and started to type an e-mail to a very true and dear to her: Alexis, for the last time.

She found herself in a trance like state as she poured her heart out to her 'sister', and by the time she had finished it she found herself crying with relief. Her heart pounded so fast that she was afraid she wouldn't finish her next mission but willed herself to calm down.

The pounding in her head seemed to have dulled a bit and she fought the constant urge to lay down her head and sleep for an eternity.

Cold, numb and light-headed, Psyche stumbled out of bed and towards her table where a sheaf of paper lay, her gold pen with the black ink resting neatly and tidily beside it.

For hours she stayed up, finishing what she felt needed to be done. And when the first, grey rays of the sun through the clouds hit her window, she knew her time had come. Finishing the letter with expert like ease, she folded the piece of paper and cast one, last look around the room.

Satisfied with what she saw she stumbled back to her bed and lay, motionless for the shadow of death to claim her, her last lingering thoughts were of all the Transformers and her dear cousin Alexis. . . And then there were no thoughts anymore.

* * *

  

    
    _At times the world it seems too scary so_
    
    _I don't know where I'm heading_
    
    _And I don't know where I'll go_
    
    _I know it's not as bad as it seems to me_
    
    _Once again my friend_
    
    _I'll see you 'til the end_
    
    _Here I am this is me_
    
    _What you get is what you see_
    
    _Look around I am free_
    
    _And there are no fears in me_

Here I am

* * *

  


Amity-Star: Wow. Longest chapter for this fic I've written, don't cha think? Anyhoo, last chapter next. Sorry if I made it a bit angsty, but I'm just, you know.

**Dedicated and in loving memory of Ernie Taylor and anyone who has lost a loved one to any form of disease or cancer.**


	4. Part Four: Parting of Ways

_Amity-Star: Hi folks! Well, here it is. I'll try not to make it angsty, although, I think I did. . . _

Disclaimer: I own Psyche and the plot but I do not own Transformers Armada or Transformers Energon. Even though I have not seen it yet ((I'M DYING OF SUSPENSE!!!)) I hope I'm on the right track. . . 

**~^*^~ Here I Am: Part IV ~^*^~**

The world was grey, a sombre mood for a late winters day. Alexis ran to catch up with Rad and Carlos but then remembered that they had soccer practice nearly all day and she wouldn't see them until their last period: Computer Studies.

She rode Grindor into the parking lot on the school grounds where all the bikes and other mini-vehicles were kept and sprinted into the large school, namely because she was late. Bolting up the stairs and towards her chemistry class, she ran into her home-room teacher and was face-to-face with the school principle in no time flat.
    
    _~Floating by the stars I picture them and us_
    
    _It's not that hard to see_
    
    _Our comets are colliding_
    
    _Imagine you were flying_
    
    _Imagine that you're here with me~_

Alexis jumped high as a loud clap of thunder jolted her out of her thoughts. Her hands brushed the keyboard and before she knew what she was doing she had signed into her e-mail account and staring it dead-face before she knew what was happening. She was in her computing studies class at the end of the day and the two guys that she had come to know and love were wrestling over who got to hog the mouse and go into which *ahem* adult site they wanted.

At that moment the teacher decided to walk passed Alexis and frown, but completely ignored the guys' innocent looks. "Alexis, I would have thought better of you." She said as she turned and walked over to the other side of the class where the stupid people sat. 

Alexis glared at the old woman's back and was about to sign out when Carlos pointed to the screen. "Ah, dude, you've got mail." He said as he opened his comic book and started reading. 

She stared at him puzzled and then looked at the screen where a picture of an un-opened cyber envelope kept popping up and disappearing, the name and symbol clearly showed next to it. "Psyche?" she said as she clicked on the rose and star symbol and the e-mail opened up.

_~Dear Alexis,_

_                I know you're reading this now. If that is true than I am gone. I am truly sorry that I wasn't able to say good-bye face-to-face but I hope you forgive me. It's just that I am so tired now. _

_                You have taught me so much during my short life. So many great adventures we had when we were young, and now ones where we can literally travel the world. You left many memories that I will forever cherish and share with the other angels here in Heaven. Like that time when we were four and we decided to re-paint your laundry room with the white washing powder when we couldn't find the paint. Those were really good times._

_                You have stuck through with me through thick and thin and I have to thankyou from the bottom of my heart. There is a verse in this song that has kept me going for this long: 'I saw for the first time today. It's been so long I'd thought you'd gone away. And now I feel as though I've been here before. Once again my friend, I'll see you till the end'. _

_                Do you remember it? It's from our song, by Delta Goodrem. Here I Am. I want it played at my funeral. See to it that it does. _

_                You have been a sister, a mother, a cousin and a best friend to me and I am great-full. I thankyou and Optimus Prime for introducing me to the Transformers. Tell them, tell all of them that I will be watching over each and everyone._

_                And if you happen to go into space, don't forget to say hi to the purple star to your left._

                Here I Am~ Psyche. .  . ~ 

Rad looked at the shadowed face of Alexis and knew something was terribly wrong. He watched her in slow motion as she signed out of her e-mail, shut down the computer and slowly pack her book-bag. And then as quick as lightning she had stood up and ran out of the room.

He had given chase after her, but soon lost her in the sudden surge of students who tried to escape from the school for another sixteen or so hours.
    
    _~__Floating by the stars I picture them and us_
    
    _It's not that hard to see_
    
    _Cause our comets are colliding _
    
    _Imagine that you're flying_

_Here with me~_

Alexis ran, feeling as though she would burst. Her head hurt, her heart pounded with pain and she wished with all her might that she was the one that was dead. She ran blindly out onto the road and stopped for a few short seconds. 

Her mind flew around her, pieces of her dear cousins letter meshing into one big babble of words and sadness and pain and- 

A piercing horn broke through her thoughts and three voices drifted to her in the un-canny muteness of being stuck in a trucks head-lights. One was Rad's, such sweetness and melodious could only drift from his being at a time that she thought was the end of her life. The other was Carlos', his rough Hispanic accent thick in the fog of her mind. And the other, even to her, was a shock. It belonged to Psyche. Psyche's sweet, angelic voice. Yet it was Psyche's panic stricken voice that seemed to break the trance-like state she was in and urge her to the other side of the wet and slippery road.

 And now she ran and ran through the suburbs, the rain starting at a drizzle when she left Lincon to an all out war of the water. Her breath was ragged and she had a suspicious feeling that Laserbeak was following her through the buffet of rain. She ran passed her house and passed the houses that were like mansions. Ran passed the smaller, more distant houses until finally she was running to no where exactly. 

She hurt inside. She felt numb from shock and hurt. And for some reason rejection. 

She finally slowed down when she entered the forest approximately five miles from the base and last trace of civilisation. She wanted to escape from the world and she finally realised that she was far enough to release her anger and pain. She walked out into a small glen and walked into the middle of it. She stood for millennia. She stood like that for eternity, her whole life falling at the seems. 

Slowly Alexis sank to her knees, her arms hanging loosely at her sides, trailing in the mud, the water running off of her in buckets and melding with the earth and mud and soul. There she sat, silent tears forming to water on her cheeks before falling to their doom in to a big ocean of water pooled around her body. 

She cried and cried, her screams of anguish going unheard by the world, the world not bothering to listen to the sadness of a child. To the anger and pain and misguided and miscalculated feelings of a young person. There she cried, her only comfort was the rain, cold and unbearable for a person who had a heart; the mud that caked her entire knees and legs that anchored her to the earth. Her heart was empty, a gaping hole to be filled but with no materials to fill it with. All Alexis wanted in the world was Psyche back. Was that just too much to ask for?
    
    _~__ I saw the sun for the first time today_
    
    _It's been so long, I thought you'd gone away_
    
    _And now I feel as though I've been here before_
    
    _Once again my friend_

_I'll see you 'til the end~_

Hours slid by. What felt like days were mere minutes and hours, days. She lost all sense of time, but she still felt numb. Her throat hurt, her eyes felt like they would never open. Her life was gone, just like Psyche's light was. 

"Alexis?" cooed a soft voice.

Alexis curled into a tighter ball, tears flowing again, the rain water snatching them and bringing them mercilessly to the ground.

She felt a warm hard touch her cold drenched shoulder, warmth spreading like a virus. She wrenched it out of Rad's hand. She didn't want the warmth. Her 'sister' was dead and there was nothing she could say or do to change it. 

"You knew it would happen eventually, Alexis." Rad said softly as he sat next to her in the mud and cup her cold face with his two hands, turning her face to his. "Alexis, come back please. Everyone is worried sick about you." He asked. His voice was that of pleading. He was drenched also, his blond hair plastered to his face and head like nobodies business and his jacket seamed to have accumulated water, giving it a 'water-bed' look. He turned away, letting her face go. "I haven't told anyone. Not even Carlos has figured it out. I wanted them to hear it from you." 

Alexis stood up and leaned on Rad for physical and moral support, completely drained, both emotionally and physically. They walked in silence until they reached the road fifteen minutes later and watched with belittled admiration all the Autobots in their vehicle modes either roar up the road or jet through the air. 

"Alexis?! Are you all right?! We heard you run out of school and you almost got run over!" Carlos yelled as he jumped out of Optimus and ran towards his two best friends. 

Alexis looked at Carlos and swallowed tightly, her throat feeling like sand-paper. "It's because. . ." She couldn't say it. It still hurt to say it and she felt convinced that Psyche would just hop out of Blurr or Red Alert or Smokescreen and say 'Surprise! Got 'cha!'. Saying it would feel like admitting the truth, that Psyche was finally gone. 

Rad looked at her with sad eyes and saw the fresh wave of tears flow from her eyes and down her dirty, muddy cheeks. The rain had settled to a constant drizzle and he thought of it as reverence for Alexis's loss. "Alexis, you have to say it. You know you have to." Rad said slowly, carefully as not to push Alexis.

Slowly, the tears stopped flowing from the girl in his arms eyes and he heard a deep, shaky breath. "It's Psyche. . . She, she's gone." And after that followed nothing but silence.
    
    _~__ Here I am this is me_
    
    _What you get is what you see_
    
    _Look around I am free_

_And there are no fears in me~_

"To Psyche!" Optimus said a week later in the Autobot base as he lift a cube of purple energon. All the Autobot team stood around him with energon in their hands, so did the mini-cons. Bubbles, the mini-con that used to belong to Psyche sat a-top Optimus' shoulder and bleeped out her wishes and toast to her lost friend. 

The mini-cons stood around the large empty room with the Autobot, on the cat-walks or on the platforms that the humans used as areas to rest and do their homework and eat if they stayed the night. Carlos, Rad and Alexis stood on one of the platforms, each holding a glass of Baileys Irish Cream that they had stolen from the wake at Psyche's house. "You know, this was Psyche's favourite drink. When we were younger we would sneak into her parents wine cellar and taste-test all of the wines that had the words 'test' on them. Then one day we found the 'non-grape wine'. Well that's what we called it. Ever since then we used to sneak down there when ever we got a good mark on a test or it was someone's birthday and such. But then she got sick and we never really got to drink it that much." Alexis said as she swirled the liquid in her glass around and looked at it. 

She wore a long black dress with shoes that had small heals. Her hair was pulled back into a tight pony-tail and she had no make-up on. Due to the fact that she had cried through most of the ceremony. A sudden smile lit her face and she held her glass up in the air. Optimus had just finished his toast and was looking at Alexis. "To Psyche, let her light from her star never fade as long as we are alive to tell her story." And she took a swig of the Baileys and watched through her lashes as the whole room complied. 

"To Psyche." Everyone's voice, and bleeping, resounded throughout the base as a lone, purple star seemed to burn brighter and brighter till it was the brightest star in the night sky.
    
    _~__ Here I am this is me_
    
    _What you get is what you see_
    
    _Look around I am free_

_And there are no fears in me~_

Optimus was back with them. Alive and well. Alexis was pleased as she looked out her bedroom window on the Axelon ship the Autobots had built and were now flying to their home planet of Cybertron. Grindor lay on her recharge pad along with Bubbles that had taken a liking to Alexis over the passed two weeks.

In her hands was a book that Psyche's mother had given to Alexis, saying that it was her daughter's favourite book. "Psyche would read and re-read that book so many times that I'm surprised it's still all intact. I want you to have it Alexis. I know how much you loved Psyche as if she were your own sister, and I know she would have wanted you to have this book. I found a letter on her table when I found her. It was addressed to you. She also told me, I don't know why I didn't see it, when I tucked her in to give you the book. I'm sorry, I have to go now. But please, take care of the book as you took care of Psyche." 

Alexis's heart still hurt, but she knew that if Psyche stood right next to her not she would have said to stop crying and remember all of the good times. _The good times_. Alexis smiled as she opened the book and slowly took the letter out of it. The book itself was old, it's cover faded and peeling and yellowing with age. The pages inside were no better with smears of food and the yellowing of turning pages and dark stains that could have meant that this book was read many-a-time. _Good old Psyche. Sure she was nice and sweet, but careful of her stuff she was not._

Slowly she opened the letter and read it. It held many memories of when they were younger and such. Many thankyous that Psyche wanted to be passed on to everyone. But the thing that got Alexis laughing and crying at the same time was the P.S that she had at the bottom of the page. 

Then, she had a sudden urge to look out the window and she waved, mouthing a word that seemed to be carried out to the purple star to her left. "Hello Psyche. Miss you." Alexis said as she folded the paper over and put it in her pocket that was closest to her heart. 

Above her in the clouds of Heaven Psyche smiled and turned to the other angels her age. "Does anyone wanna hear about the time when I got stuck in a tree and my best friend and cousin, Alexis, got me out?" She said as many eager nods and yelps of 'yes' invaded her senses and she chuckled. A small, sad smile graced her lips and she looked down at her cousin one last time. 'Miss you too cousin.'
    
    _~ __Here I am this is me_
    
    _What you get is what you see_
    
    _Look around I am free _

_And there are no fears in me~_

P.S.: Alexis, I want you to tell Optimus this from me. If they don't whoop Megatron's cans or if they don't kiss and make up, he'll be getting a visit from a hell-bent angel and I'll whoop HIS can good!
    
    Here I Am~ Psyche
    
    _~__ Here I am this is me_
    
    _What you get is what you see_
    
    _Look around I am free_
    
    _And there are no fears in me_

Here I am~ 
    
    ~^*^~THE END~^*^~

Amity-Star: I'd just like to take the time to say thanks to all of them who reviewed this Dedication Fic. So, here it goes. . . 

**Skins Thunderbomb**- Thanks. I think you my first reviewer for this fic. I hope I put some humor into this fic for ya! 

**Flyby Stardancer**- It's good to know that your grandma's okay now. Hope she feels better.

**laura-sloan**- My regards to your family. Take care of your mum, alright? Wishes to your grandmother and uncle and of course your mum.

**Cobolt**- Thanks for the review. Only I haven't seen ya on FF.net. Where are ya?! I wanna read more A Girl Transformed!!! 

**GamaFox**- I bet God is looking after your friends right now. I also bet your grandfather is your guardian angel too. Oh, and your life ain't stupid!!!

**MarinBlue**- Thankyou for reviewing. I don't know what I'd do if my father died. Of course we don't see eye to eye but I couldn't live if he passed. My regards and sympathy. ((If you want it that is. Please don't hit me))

**Moonwalker**- Kind words. Thankyou.

**Bloodsabre**- Thank you and really sorry about not talking to ya in AGES!!! Gotta catch up soon!!

**Nurannoniel T.I.M.E.**- Well, I think you were right about the Kleenex box thing. I just wonder how many you eventually went through?. . .

**Zammy**- Here it is. The aftermath. Just sorry if I had you on edge there.

**Honesah**- Sorry Honesah, but no cure. I figured that, well, I know I'm going to get pelted by rotten tomatoes and really hot Flames, that she wanted to die to full-fill her life. Sorry bout that.

**Alayea**- Thank you for the review, it meant a lot. Every little word.

**ckret2**- Well, I up-dated and hope you like it.

**Haley Macrae**- You know as well as I that Bob Hamby is looking after you. Take care and regards.

**Goldenkingcobra**- Sorry about the sadness part and the angsty part. But, I think it had to be done.

**Zeheria**- Thanks for the reviews. It puts smiles on my dial.

**Erailea Evenstar**- Thanks for the review. But in the end, Psyche did get over the freaked-out factor and gotten her own mini-con and a whole bunch of new friends.

**Talking Hawk**­- Thank you for say it was a great story idea. I know it's not the best, or the flashiest fics here on fanfiction, but I try my hardest. 

Anyone else that I left out, I'm sorry. But all in all thankyou very much for reviewing. It really made me smile when ever I'd go onto my e-mail and find lots and lots of reviews all for me!!! Thankyou all and *Blessed Be!!!

**Dedicated to all those who have lost a loved one in any situation. **


	5. Chapter 5: Reunion

_**Here I Am**_

**X **

**X**

**X**

Dedication: To my grandfather, may he rest in peace and find happiness in watching over my family.

**X**

**X**

**X**

Chapter 5: Anniversary

**X**

**X**

**X**

Alexis sighed, watching Kicker as he rode on High Wire's back, dodging the utility vehicle that was Ironhide. She laughed, the antics of the three entertaining for the moment. "You'd have loved this Psyche." She said softly, jumping when a warm hand placed itself on her shoulder.

"Come on, everyone's waiting inside." Rad smiled at her, pulling her towards the doors that would lead to the control room where there was a party to be held. "Carlos went out now to get Ironhide, Kicker and High Wire."

She gave him a smile, nodding that she understood. "I can't believe it's been this long." She muttered, shaking her head. "Time sure does fly, doesn't it?" she grinned up at him, grabbing his hand in hers.

He nodded, squeezing his hand around her before dropping it and walking through the sliding doors to the anniversary party that was awaiting them inside.

**X**

**X**

Bubbles looked around, grinning that everyone that had known Psyche was coming together in celebration of her life. There were even new faces, many that had arrived years after the teenagers death, but it was all apart of the fun of reminiscing of fond memories.

She looked towards Kicker, standing by the punch-bowl and watching everyone around him converse happily of a person he had yet to meet. She decided to talk to him, seeing as she barely knew of the boy.

He turned, noticing her arrival. "You're that minicon everyone keeps talking about, Bubbles, wasn't it?" he asked, a small smile spreading on his face when she nodded enthusiastically. "So, could you tell me a little bit about this Psyche chick, or what?"

Bubbles could be more obliged.

**X **

**X**

Optimus raised his energon cube, just like he had done ten years ago to the day, toasting the life of a young girl that had once had an amazing impact on his team of men. "To Psyche, the girl that could bring a smile to even Megatron's face." They all chuckled, even Cyclonus and Demolisher. "May she watch over all of us, friend and foe, new friends and olds friends alike."

An echo passed through all the members of united Transformers and humans, each raising their glass to toast, giving thanks in their owns ways.

"Now, who wants to tell a story?" Optimus asked, chuckling when all the bots that had know the girl on a personal level raised their hands or waved frantically or jumped up and down (which was the case for the little minicons) to gain his attention. "Seeing as Bubbles started it last year, we'll have… Carlos I think start the tales, hm?"

The Hispanic man jumped up in victory, moving to the hover platform that would give him height to see over the crowd of tall robots. "Now, lets see… Oh I know!" he said, an audible 'oh-no' running through the crowd. "What, it's my favourite!"

"It's only because it involves you and cake mix!" Alexis called out, gaining chuckles from the bots around her.

"Nu-uh!" Carlos called out.

"Get on with it!" Scavenger yelled out from his position at the back.

"Okay already, sheesh!" he muttered, "Anyway, it was a Sunday afternoon, right, and everyone was bored out of their minds. So Pysche, decided to get us all makin' a cake…"

**X **

**X**

"… And then," Hot Shot said through hysterics, "and then, she turnes to me and says… 'Let's do that again!'" everyone erupted into laughter once more, clutching their bellies and their sides as the hilarity ensued. He was the last bot to reminisce, as the day had grown into night and the night into the wee hours of the morning.

This particular tale, was of when Psyche first discovered the warp drive, travelling from one place to another in a split second.

Alexis wiped tears from her eyes, loving the attention that her long deceased cousin was receiving. "That was my favourite." She said to Rad who stood next to her. He nodded, smiling down at her.

"It's a good thing it just gets better next year, hm?" Optimus said from above them, all catching their smiles and nods of agreement. "But for now, lets get this mess cleaned up."

Alexis followed the bots lead, starting to clear away the area the humans had used for food and drink. She couldn't help but think how much better it would be next year, but until then, she'd still help the Autobots, in any way she could, just like she had promised Psyche.

**X **

**X**

**X**

**Amity-Star**: When I first started writing this, I never really thought that cancer would hit my family, especially someone as strong as my Grandfather. Sadly the thing was aggravated by chemo so it spread rapidly. The main thing that I'd like to say it that this chapter is dedicated to my grandfather, Peter, who sadly passed away before I or my sister or mother could respectfully say good-bye to him in person. At least we were there for the funeral, so it was okay.

I'd like to say a large thankyou to all of you who have reviewed to this story. And the reason I really wrote this chapter is to kind of remind myself, and you guys reading, that we all have to remember those that have passed away from cancer or just any old thing that we have to remember them in their better days and cherish the time that we've all had together.

Thanks once more…


End file.
